


Go on, Make a Wish!

by Antimisma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUk Spring Festival 2k17, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimisma/pseuds/Antimisma
Summary: "Go on, make a wish!" said a charismatic genie to a young aspiring magician, who instantly knew that the genie was going to wilfully misconstrue any wish he came up with. Five years later, and the Brit is still stuck with the genie and three unused wishes. Oh, the joy.Prompt taken from the second day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k17!





	Go on, Make a Wish!

It begins one midnight, in a forest dark and eerie. A little English boy with green eyes and bushy-brows finds a medallion hidden deep in a forest, beneath a tangle of dense undergrowth. He struggles to free it.

(He doesn’t yet know it houses a genie. Nor of the headaches the genie will soon give him.)

But he feels drawn to this medallion that has been lost to the world for so many decades.

And slowly, lifting it to the light of the moon, Arthur begins to rub its dust away……

* * *

 

Fast forward a few more years, and the child grows in both height and experience. Where once stood a scrawny kid, now stands a prideful young man- Arthur Kirkland. Once a pushover, Arthur can now hold his own in a fight. The magic that he'd puzzled over as a child, he now wields with verve.

So much has changed.....and so quickly.

But Arthur thinks, one thing has remained constant.

Infuriating. Obnoxious.

It has a name: Francis Bonnefoy. The genie he'd had the misfortune of encountering as a child. A near-omnipotent spirit who has stuck around in Arthur’s life, since the latter never really did get round to making his three magical wishes (more and on that later).

Although Arthur’s currently studying at the Taliona Academy of Magics and living in a cottage on his own, the genie always finds time off from his work at the apothecary, to pop by Arthur’s place and annoy him. They squabble. They fight. They smirk. Just as they always have.

But somehow Arthur gets the feeling that something has been building up between them for the longest time. Or at least that something within him is beginning to grow, specifically with regards to the genie with the maddeningly blue eyes and gorgeous golden hair. Arthur’s not sure if he wants to stick around to see it come into its own form. He has a another foreboding feeling that he’s not going to have a choice about this.

* * *

 

Its another nondescript afternoon, which Arthur spends sitting in his favourite chair, mulling over a certain charismatic supernatural being, while chewing pensively on his sandwich. And speak of the devil-

"Bonjour, Arthur! Stuffing your face with one of your inedible sandwiches again?” A lilting voice suffuses the room.

Arthur immediately shoots a blistering stare at the genie coming through his cottage’s door. He also desperately tries to swallow the massive bite he's taken out of his marmite-bacon sandwich. The Brit knows that he has exactly five seconds to squeeze out a short and snappy comeback like "I'm literally eating it! Its edible!" or “Shut it, snob", before the silence stretches out for too long, and Francis wins this round of insults by default.

But haste makes waste, and instead Arthur ends up choking on his sandwich. Bonnefoy, the bastard, begins to laugh.

Even though Arthur feels humiliated, and should be throttling the genie right then and there, he is instead absorbed studying Francis’s expression. Somehow it always surprises him whenever he notices that when Francis really laughs, he is beautiful. His silvery laughter clears away something in his eyes, making them unbearably blue and bright. They glimmer like his hair which cascades down his shoulders in a ponytail: gold and fluid like the sunlight streaming in through the window…...

But the graceful nymph ruins the moment, jeering out "See! Your food is so terrible, even your body is instinctively rejecting it!"

Arthur hisses. In one swift motion, he lobs his sandwich at the genie. But at the very last second, a convulsive hack-wheeze completely messes up his aim, so it completely misses its target. It’s shouldn’t be physically possible, but the genie laughs even harder. The Francophile even pretends to wipe away a tear from his eye when he cheers out:

“Well now, Arthur, it looks like you’ll be needing a new sandwich! Perhaps this is all a blessing in disguise! I don’t think you should make one for yourself again though.”

Then the genie gracefully slides onto the side of oak table that is in front of Arthur’s chair, making a delicate show of crossing his slender legs. He gives a flirtatious wink when he continues.

“Now here’s a suggestion: How about you wish for an actually delicious sandwich! And I, a powerful genie under your command, would be more than happy to oblige. Especially if it meant that you wouldn’t have to cook!”

Arthur finishes choking, and is at last capable of giving the genie a scathing scowl. Even ignoring the fact that he wouldn’t be so inane as to waste a wish on a sandwich, there is one key flaw in Francis’s suggestion that Arthur is keen to point out.

The Brit promptly responds “You would just find some way to twist that wish! For instance, by stuffing said sandwich with disgusting French frog meat, because taste is subjective and you would think that’s tasty!”

“Oh come on, mon ami. You could just be more specific. Say for instance: Dear Francis, master of the culinary arts, manipulator of all magics, with your immeasurable powers, please grant me the most boringly British sandwich imaginable!” Francis finishes off this statement with a grand flourish of his hands.

Arthur haughtily sniffs at this. “Or”, he adds, “Since your sample wish mentioned nothing about size, you would just create some massive sandwich that would crush me to my sandwichy-death!"

Francis gasps and puts his hands up in protest. “Nononon. I would never do that! Not when there is a risk that my lovely eyes might be subjected to such a British sandwich, whose brutishness might be amplified by its size!”

Arthur is prepared to eviscerate the genie, when Francis slyly adds “If you’re so clever, then why don’t you try to come up with a foolproof wish for a sandwich, hmm?”

Arthur’s quick mind is drawn to this idea like a dog to a squirrel. He straightens up in his seat with a determined gleam in his eye. “Lets see. Here goes: I would wish that the genie who calls himself Francis Bonnefoy (henceforth known as the frog) will swiftly give me, Arthur Kirkland, a small sandwich that I can fit in and carry around in my lunchbox, that will be not only physically and psychologically healthy for me, but which I will also greatly enjoy eating, because it is up to my longtime standards of culinary appreciation. It will also naturally remake itself using fresh new ingredients, only when I desire it. No harm shall come to any other person, or to the environment because of this. Furthermore, the frog will inform me of any consequences of this wish that he knows, given my nature, I would not approve of, before he actually grants my wish. After which, I will be given the option of terminating the wish, if I actually want to, without losing any of the three wishes I am allotted.” Arthur smirks at the end of this whole legal spiel.

Francis smiles. “Well, lapin, that really is a cautious and thought out wish.” He pauses. “Theres just one problem.”

Arthur leans in closer, his emerald eyes narrowed and burning with curiosity regarding where he could have gone wrong.

“Arthur……really? A sandwich made according to your standards of culinary appreciation? Even **_I_** wouldn’t be so cruel to torment you with your **_culinary ignorance_**."

Arthur slams his hands against the table, outraged. Thats it! There are only so many times in a day that he will allow Francis to insult his tastebuds. Arthur’s mind is fizzing so aggressively in anger, that he just screams out the first (most juvenile) insult that comes to his mind.

“Well maybe I would just wish that you’d turn into a sandwich and shut up! Lets see what you're going to do about that!"

It sounded stupid. But whatever. Arthur was going to stand by that insult, kicking and screaming all the way to his grave, because a gentleman needs his stubborn pride! The young magician rises to his full height, glaring the genie down with the same look that scared naughty children from his garden screaming “those killer eyebrows are going to eat us!!!"

Francis does not react as intended. Instead, he lets a smile slowly spread across his face. He tilts his head slightly to the side, revealing a pale bit of neck. He also holds two slices of bread on the two sides of his face, before purring seductively. “There, I’m a sandwich. Now bite me...”

Arthur reddens, from the base of his neck, all the way to his cheeks. He lets out a barbaric screech, and lunges for the genie.

In spite of the magically gifted Francophile’s desperate attempts to escape, his genie magic is much weaker once he is outside his medallion. A few quick spells casted by Arthur renders him pinned to the ground, where the infuriated Brit can exact his vengeance.

( ** _This_** is why Arthur dares not make a single wish. The exaggeratedly French genie, with his froggy know-how from being millennia older than him, would just make all of Arthur's wishes backfire in the most mind-boggling of ways.)

* * *

 

But it is insane, almost homely days like this that makes Arthur ponder seriously the relationship that he shares with the genie. Are they, at the very least, friends now? Sometimes, when the loud mornings pass, the chaotic afternoons end, and the banter of evening fades, Arthur ventures out into the forest near the zero dark hours of the morning , where he occasionally finds Francis sitting out in the forest. In moments like this, the genie’s beauty seems unearthly. His eyes are absurdly azure, shimmering with something that Arthur cannot put his finger on. The moonlight seeps eerily through his form, shading silvery the ivory white features on his face, that no longer seem soft as cream.

When this happens, Arthur feels far apart from Francis. He remembers that in spite of Francis’ mortal visage, he is a genie, and from human. Arthur understands so little about what Francis is, because so little is known about a genie’s origins or their existence.

No one knows how such creatures gained such immeasurable power, nor why such creatures with such omnipotence always end up with their souls bound to objects and enslaved for eternity. No one knows if they were once mortal or if they had always existed since the dawn of magic already all-knowing and all-powerful. And so, no one truly knows if they are capable of empathy and generosity, be it because millennia of being imprisoned within artefacts has utterly twisted their minds, or because the stuff that makes up their minds and bodies is so far from earthly, that mortal pains and insecurities are complete mysteries to them. For all Arthur knows, Francis could simply be acting coy, all while turning his god-like intelligence towards crushing Arthur in an elaborately laid out trap disguised as a tempting wish. After all, Arthur has seen a dark look in Francis’ eyes, when he asks about the wishes made by the genie’s previous owners, and how they all turned out.

But what scares Arthur most are the words that he found in this ancient parchment that was almost wholly destroyed from his academy's library. It read:

> It can be theorised that there might be one thing that a genie might desire more than anything from a human. That would be freedom from the objects they are bound to, with the full exercise of their mental and magical faculties. Anyone who encounters a genie might expect the creature to use is considerable charm and superior intellect to persuade them to release them. This is not advisable, There are no known records of what happened when a human released a genie. Only wastelands where civilisations once existed.

For that matter, the parchment itself, was salvaged from the ruins of some city reduced to rubble.

It could be so likely, so, so likely the case that this whole time, Arthur has been slowly falling for the genie’s elaborate acting, meant to win over Arthur’s sympathy, and convince him to make a wish that unleashes the genie full power upon the earth.

But then again, perhaps Francis has truly found simple happiness just living and working in the town of Taliona. In which case, who is Arthur to accuse him of deceit, and destroy the medallion that houses his soul before he even makes a single wrong move. And shouldn’t he release the genie from the terrible migraines the medallion seems to give him at times, if Arthur even considers himself a decent person?

So for now, in order not to be the idiot that destroys the world by unleashing a monster, or the monster that betrays a kind and gentle heart, Arthur simply watches Francis, and waits for a decision to come to him. All he can do is try to grant little wishes that the genie mentions everyday to try and make it up to the genie: stealing a few magical roses from potions classes for Francis to use in his baking, letting himself get dragged along to one of Francis’ overenthusiastic marketing trips, going on long horse ride throughout the countryside on days with fine weather, and occasionally, _very_   _occasionally_ , pretending that he doesn’t notice Francis kissing his nose when he thinks that Arthur is asleep.

So for now, Arthur just waits. And also forces Francis to make him piles and piles of sandwiches as revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a thread on Reddit discussing what could possibly work as a foolproof genie wish. And it was supposed to be a thriller like the Deux Ex Machina movie, where Arthur has to struggle to determine if Francis can be trusted with the wishes that he wants him to grant for him, or if he's a malevolent supernatural creature that's just acting nice while waiting for Arthur to make a critical mistake he can pounce on. But then I got distracted by the sandwich and ran out of time to expand it that much anyway.
> 
> But yay my first ever fanfic, written for my otp :) Do pardon any spelling or formatting errors!


End file.
